White Day
by GuinnyofBern
Summary: Luke has no clue what to do for White Day and the amazing Guy offers to help! Naturally Natalia and Anise can't sit idly by and let Luke, mostly Guy, do all the work! LukexTear one shot.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Tales of the Abyss_ or its wonderful characters.

**A/N:** I wrote this little thing like it was a skit you could watch in the game.

"So what did you get Tear for White Day today?" Guy asked his red haired friend.

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked.

"Come on, Luke! I thought you'd at least remember this holiday since Natalia always expects something from you!"

"I really don't remember," Luke said as he scratched his head.

"Well I was the one that picked out the gift for her, I suppose. When a girl gives you chocolate on Valentine's Day, you're supposed to give her something in return on White Day. I already got what you're giving Natalia and Anise, but you have to come up with what to give Tear."

"Why didn't you get one for Tear as well?"

"Just cause. 3" Guy said. His tone of voice sent a small chill through Luke. It wasn't as bad as when Jade talked like that though…

"Alright fine, I'll try and think of something."

"Oh and it has to involve something white too," Guy said.

"Okay," Luke said as Guy left, leaving the red head alone in his thoughts.

"Why do I have to do this by myself," he said out of frustration when he could not think of anything. "Guy's way better at this kind of thing."

"Master!" a tiny blue cheagle said.

"What is it, Mieu?" Luke tried to cover up the annoyance in his voice, though he did a poor job of it.

"The flowers that bloom at Tear's house are white, aren't they? Maybe you could get her some of those!" Mieu said.

"That wouldn't really be special since she sees them all the time, though," Luke said, scratching his head again. Luke looked down at Mieu and an idea rushed to his head. "Come on, Mieu, let's go find Guy!"

"Mieu?"

"You shouldn't spoil Luke so much, Guy," Natalia said as she accepted Luke's White Day present from the blond swordsman.

"So you figured it out, huh?" Guy said as he slightly hunched over.

"It's not too hard to figure out," Anise said. "There's no way Luke would get me white hair ribbons and a bow tie for Tokunaga for white day! He's sweet, but not that sweet."

"And Luke would definitely not think to get me new archery gloves or to fix my quiver," Natalia said.

"The fixed quiver was from me," Guy said. "Luke did actually notice that you needed new gloves though."

"Did he think of my hair ribbons?" Anise said, her voice rising in pitch.

"That was me," Guy said as he scratched his head. "Luke just said to give you money."

"Oh, Luke. 3" Anise said.

"What about Tear?" Natalia asked. "She received something from you, but not Luke."

"It's alright, Natalia, I-"

"I made Luke think of that one himself," Guy said, cutting Tear off.

Natalia and Anise looked at each other, looked to Tear, then back at Guy.

"Good thinking, my Count Gailardia," Anise said as she hugged Guy's arm, causing the man to shake.

"Le—let go of me!" he pleaded.

"Guy!" Luke said as he approached the group.

"Luke, help me!" Guy pleaded as Anise would not let go of his arm.

"Anise, I need to borrow Guy," Luke said.

"Anything for you, Luke" Anise said with a teasing smile. The girl then ran up to Natalia and whispered something to her.

"Tear, let's leave the boys alone," Anise said as she grabbed the girl's arm and began to drag her away.

"Yes, we should leave the guys to their guy talk," Natalia said as she helped Anise drag Tear away.

"Oh—okay," Tear said in confusion.

"What's up, Luke?" Guy said once the girls were gone.

"I know what I want to get Tear, but I need your help. I'm not good at making stuff."

"Just let it happen!" Anise said as she and Natalia forced Tear to come to Baticul with them, where they forced the long haired girl into some of Natalia's dresses.

"But I don't see how I can fight in these," Tear said as Anise forced her into a knee length, flowing blue and white dress.

"It's not meant to be used in a battle," Natalia said. "It's meant for you to wear when Luke gives you your White Day present!"

"Why should I dress up for that?" Tear said as Natalia began to braid Tear's hair.

"As a surprise!" Anise said as she began to help Natalia.

"Done!" the black haired girl and the blond princess said together. The brought Tear before a mirror.

The brunette was shocked to see that her long hair was in multiple braids that were wrapped around each other and pinned up in the back.

"You look so beautiful!" Anise said as Tear examined herself in the mirror.

"Natalia, I really can't, I-"

"And I insist!" Natalia said. "Now we better go find the boys. A maid informed me that Luke and Guy were spotted in town."

"You really thought this all out, Luke!" Guy said with a smile.

Luke blushed. "No—not really. Thanks for your help, Guy."

"I'm still not used to you saying thanks."

"Shut up."

"There they are!" the boys heard a familiar high pitched voice say.

Guy and Luke looked to see Anise and Natalia walking towards them. The two girls were blocking the boys from fully seeing Tear.

"What were you girls up to?" Guy asked.

Natalia and Anise looked at each other and then stepped to the side. "A complete make-over for Tear!" they said together.

Tear stepped forward. Both Guy and Luke were stunned.

"It's not too weird is it?" she said, blushing.

Guy elbowed Luke in the side.

"It really suits you," Luke said aster he recovered from the jab. Both Luke and Tear blushed.

"We'll leave you two alone, now," Anise said as she pushed Tear towards the red head. "Come on, Guy, we're your dates for the night!" The black haired girl grabbed Guy's hand and pulled him towards Natalia.

Luke was not sure whether or not he should feel sorry for Guy.

The tension between the red head and the brunette could be cut by a knife as the two stood there, not saying anything.

"Let's borrow the Albiore and go somewhere," Luke finally said.

"Alright," Tear said as the two headed to the Albiore.

"Tartaroo Valley?" Tear said.

"Yeah, there's something special here," Luke said as he and Tear walked towards the spot where they were first spirited after their initial meeting.

Night had just fallen over the valley when they reached the flower field. The selenia blossoms had just begun to bloom.

"Here," Luke said as he handed a box to Tear. "It's part of your White Day gift."

"Part?" Tear said as she opened the box. Inside was a tiny stuffed animal cheagle that was white with blue tipped ears and a blue stomach. Tear's eyes widened as she looked at it.

"It's so cute," she whispered.

"I knew you really liked cheagles and cute things so I got Guy to help me make it. I'm not very good at sewing…."

"Thank you," Tear said as she closed her eyes and hugged the stuffed animal.

The girl then felt something brush against her scalp.

She looked up and opened her eyes to see Luke placing a flower in her hair.

"You really do look beautiful," Luke said, his cheeks turning red.

"Luke…."


End file.
